


Hacked

by PandaFalls



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls





	1. Chapter 1

Tal is an advanced programmer who works at a high tech cyber security agency. Sigma works as a freelance hacker. The two meet online while fighting over a particularly valuable server domain.

 

 

> New Message from Σ
> 
> _You're making my hack job more difficult than it needs to be._

 

Tal sets down his cup of tea, finally bringing his other hand over to the keyboard for the interaction.

 

 

> Reply from Nacht
> 
> _You're making cyber security more difficult than it needs to be._

 

 

> Σ
> 
> _Well perhaps if your security was more lax,  things would be simpler.  I require your files for a client. Please remove your firewalls before I tear them down.  I know how hard they are to program._

 

 

> Nacht
> 
> _Excellent. Tonight you will learn how hard it is to breach them as well. I am ready for your worst, sir. Your client will be disappointed._

 

They spend all night cyberwarring. Sigma only manages to get half the files, but by the end of the night their talks have somehow turned sexual, in a nerdy way.

 

 

> Σ
> 
> _You're a formidable opponent. I admire that._

 

 

> Nacht
> 
> _Thank you. As are you. I found this virtual interaction to be surprisingly... stimulating._

 

 

> Sigma
> 
> _As did I. If we ever meet, I certainly hope other things aren't nearly as impenetrable as your firewalls._

 

 

> Nacht
> 
> _Agreed. For now, I must retire to bed. I am leaving my programmed stand-in guard and system alarms in my place. Please do not give them cause to wake me. Good night, Sigma. May your mind remain as diversely talented and swift as your hands must be on your keyboard._

 

 

> Σ
> 
> _Good night, Nacht. I look forward to our next... session._


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, the two continually meet up online to spar. It's like their version of sexting.

 

Sigma sends a picture of his hands on his keyboard. His long slender fingers and healthy nails perfectly trimmed.

 

> Σ
> 
> _I thought you might appreciate a portrait of your opponent._

 

Tal visibly blushes. He dreams of slender fingers typing away on a keyboard that night and wakes up with a boner that he ignores.

 

Sigma even manages to hack Tal's phone and starts sending him text messages.

 

> To: Nacht
> 
> From: Σ
> 
> **Would you like these hands on something else?"**

 

Tal sends a picture of his own hands clasped together on the desk.

 

> To: Σ
> 
> From: Nacht
> 
> **I wonder if they are larger or smaller than my own. I would be interested to compare. Perhaps it might be easier to tell if I saw your hand on your mouse.**

 

Sigma doesn't answer until he knows Tal will be at work. A small video screen pops up on Tal's work computer, just a [blinking eyeball](http://www.livetantra.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/url-16-300x224.jpeg) visible along with a synthesized voice. "Now you're just flirting."

 

Tal gives a small huff and quickly closes the video, looking around to make sure no one is watching. Then he opens it again, turning the volume down and watching the recording on repeat a few times. Tal hesitates, tapping his fingers on the desk for a little bit. His heart was racing. He didn't feel calm in the slightest. He should wait to calm down to make a logical response.

But he didn't.

A video message popped up on Sigma's computer screen. There was no sound. It was simply a pair of thin lips, the skin smooth and soft. They gave a minute smile before the video faded to black.

 

> Nacht
> 
> _Now you have noticed?_

 

It's about an hour before a response video appears. It's a video of Sigma's computer screen with Tal's lips in the center. His fingers come in to view and he draws his finger slowly across the bottom lip. The video fades to black.

 

> Σ
> 
> _I didn't want to assume._

 

Tal feels like he's going insane. He can't focus on work today. He just keeps thinking of that hand touching the video of his lips.

 

> Nacht
> 
> _Well, it is nice to have things out in the open now. I certainly wish I could say the same for your full likeness._

 

Sigma sends a picture of both blue eyes and his eyebrows, one blonde brow raised.

 

> Σ
> 
> _Was that a request to see me naked?_

 

Tal sends a picture of him biting his lip, another soft smile on his lips. Again, there is nothing but his mouth in the screen.

 

> Nacht
> 
> _Interesting interpretation. I would go so far as to say it is a quite... revealing assumption. Perhaps you would like to be_ seen _naked?_

 

 

> Σ
> 
> _Well, I suppose the idea of someone seeing_ me _rather than just the work that I do is rather... stimulating._

Sends a [picture](http://66.media.tumblr.com/3c8929ff8bbb0380557f5308f7a34f47/tumblr_nhajz8EZYU1u6fz9vo1_1280.jpg) of one slender hand cupping a visible outline in his pants.

 

Tal gives a soft gasp, quickly pressing the power button on his monitor and looking around again. The image is ingrained in his mind. He could get fired for this, so why was he so excited? Quickly gathering up his things, he leaves for his lunch break. Soon, a voice call reaches Sigma's computer, knocking at his firewall with an image of Tal's lips as the program file icon.

 

Sigma stares at his screen for a full minute, reaching up hesitantly to touch those lips. Since his screen is a touch screen when he wants it to be, it opens the file. The hacker adjusts his headsets, silently eager to know what the file is. He'd be lying if he said this security programmer wasn't nearly constantly on his mind as of late.

 

Tal's small smile comes to his face when Sigma finally opens the file. This time, Sigma sees it. It isn't just any file. It's a video chat. Tal's lips part, the man taking his time to allow Sigma to enjoy every movement that his mouth makes. "...Sigma." There is no voice distortion. Sigma has Tal's lips and Tal's voice all to himself.

 

Sigma hadn't expected that. And he certainly thought he had turned his own mic off, but he sees the screen indicator as it picks up his small intake of breath. There's a shiver of excitement that runs through him, hearing this guy's voice for the first time. There's the soft sound of typing. He wasn't ready to speak just yet.

 

> Σ
> 
> _You could be arrested for fraternizing with the enemy._

 

Tal can't see anything, but he certainly hears a small breath. His eyes flock down to read the chat, his lips briefly pursing. "Mm... But we both know that is not how this will end. How _should_ we conduct this little dance, Sigma? Perhaps a Pas de Deux?"

 

There's an audible swallow followed by a slow exhale through his nose, fingers on keys again.

 

> Σ
> 
> _I don't speak French. Not yet anyway. It's on my to-do list._

 

Even though he doesn't get to hear Sigmas voice, the other noises are stimulating enough. Tal can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. "It is an international dance term originated from the French language. Pas de Deux. Step of two... A couple's ballet."

 

Sigma's even breathing is all Tal gets for a couple minutes, fingers resting idle on the keys. Then there's a few clicks of the mouse, a small video popping up on Tal's screen. Just Sigma's eyes again, but in real time like Tal's lips.

 

> Σ
> 
> _What do you want me to do?_

A loaded question.

 

Tal let out a small breath, taking a moment to think. He reached out, his fingers stroking the screen. Those eyes... They were so stunning.

A set of coordinates and a map popped up on the screen. "I want to meet you."

 

This time a small gasp, fingers flying over the keys.

 

> Σ
> 
> _Now you're talking nonsense. We can't...we shouldn't..._

 

Tal didn't try to argue. He merely reached up, gently swiping his thumb against his lips. "I will be there in one week, as the sun rises. I will sit on the blue bench and I will wait for fifteen minutes. This is not an ultimatum. It is merely an offer. I hope you do not let it pass."

 

_-Video call ended-_


	3. Chapter 3

Sigma stared at the screen in disbelief. The guy wasn't joking. He actually wanted to meet in person. The hacker didn't know what to do. Thankfully he had all week to figure it out.

 

The hacker didn't contact or send anything to Tal the entire week. There were no attacks via cyberspace, and all was quiet. When the morning came, Sigma wasn't sure his decision was the right one, but here he was, slowly strolling to the bench from the woods surrounding the park. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark hoodie, the lower half of his face covered up by a large scarf. Some blonde hair was poking free of the hoodie.

He sat down on the bench without a word, resting his hands on his thighs so Tal could see them. He was sure the man knew him by his hands alone.

 

...

 

Tal was hopeful. He arrived to the park a little early, enjoying the cool morning air and the quiet solitude. He wore a grey jacket with the hood up, the article of clothing covering his hair. His jeans were black and slim, and his shoes were comfortable grey loafers. He looked to the woods when a form appeared, the security programmer watching quietly as the newcomer sat down next to him. One look at those hands was all Tal needed to identify his rival. He looked to his face and saw that half of it was covered, just as Tal had done with his own scarf.

"I admire your hands," he said softly. He reached up, pulling back the hood and letting his long braid fall over one shoulder. His hands moved to the scarf and carefully unraveled it, revealing the lips that had been his only identifier until now.

There the programmer was, his full face uncovered for Sigma to see. There were his high cheekbones and angular face, his sleek brows and his trim nose. And of course, there were his thin, soft lips. Tal's amber eyes looked up at Sigma as he tucked some stray brown hair back behind his ear to keep the breeze from playing with it. "And you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

It wasn't flirtation. No, goodness knows the flirtation had been difficult enough when Tal was behind a computer screen with time to ponder his answers. It was just the honest, frank truth, and his tone said as much. "I'm happy to see that you chose to come."

 

...

 

Sigma didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was still in shock that he had brought himself out in the open like this. Then it occurred to him that the programmer wouldn't choose someplace that wasn't safe. He would choose someplace without cameras or the threat of detection from people. That's why it was early. That's why the park was deserted and the bench was the furthest one from the gates. He could only hope that this hadn't all been an act to catch him.

Sigma looked over at Tal, studying his face finally. His eyes moved down to those lips, letting out a slow breath at the sight of them. He lifted his hand, reaching up slowly, watching the other's face the whole time in case he didn't want this. He ran his fingertip slowly against the programmer's lips, getting to feel their softness in person.

He let out a soft quick exhale, turning his face down and pulling his hand away. Sigma had to gather himself for what he was going to do next. He was so used to living underground in secrecy. A hacker lived a double life. No one on the surface, no normal 'civilian', could ever know what he was. Most of his 'friends' thought he worked at the library.

Reaching up, he pulled his sweater down with one hand and shoved the hood back with the other, revealing burnt gold hair that had once been in a corporate style but was now ruined by the travel under the hood. He slowly turned his face to Tal, revealing a perfect nose, a square jaw, and lips where the bottom was plumper than the top one. Facial symmetry was near perfect. He had a strong brow above those set in blue eyes. Sigma didn't know what to say, and he was nervous. He tried to hide it and it sort of worked. "We could... compare our hands... now.." His voice was soft and even-toned, but a bit deep. The synthesizing had really masked it and made it different.

 

...

 

Tal was not a man of many expressions. The smiles that he occasionally gave were only for special occasions, which made Sigma the most special occasion that the programmer had encountered to-date. Tal straightened his posture, holding still for the hacker as those familiar hands moved towards his face. Oh, his soft they felt against his lips! Tal's expression remained quiet and calm, though he felt like he was absolutely melting on the inside. He was disappointed when Sigma's hand left his mouth, but he made no outward indication to express as such.

Tal watched the coverings move away to reveal a face that looked like it had been synthesized from the schematics of a fashion magazine. Everything about Sigma looked so... so perfect. But despite this perfection, he still seemed a bit nervous. He must be entertaining a fear of being betrayed, but Tal was making that same risk himself.

At the mention of their hands, Tal gave a small nod, tearing his eyes away from Sigma's face and reaching out. His touch was gentle and careful as he smoothed his fingers over the back of Sigma's hand and then gently grasped it. He felt a small amount of familiar excitement as he handled the other's hand, the object which had been a part of so many stimulating dreams these past few weeks. He realized he was still stroking the hand, exploring the hills of knuckles and the small press of veins. He hoped Sigma didn't mind. Tal had been longing to do this for such a long time.

Finally he turned over Sigma's hand, smoothing his fingers from the man's wrist to his palm to his fingertips before flattening them out. Sigma's hands were bigger than his. "...Just as I had pictured." Tal's thin fingers were closer to that of a pianist’s while Sigma's soft, well-manicured hands reminded Tal of a painter's. In a way, Sigma was quite the cyber artist.

"You asked me where I would like to see you put your hands. If I may..." Tal looked up to Sigma's face, moving slowly to make sure he wasn't over stepping any boundaries as he gently turned and guided Sigma's hand upward. He moved it to come to rest on Tal's cheek, his eyes closing as a shaky breath passed his soft lips. His head leaned into the touch that he had initiated, and he didn't say a word. Though he didn't have much in the way of facial expressions to offer, it was clear that some part of him had been fulfilled just by that touch. "Sigma..." he whispered softly, eyes still closed as his minute smile appeared on his face once more, just for his favorite hacker.

 

...

 

Sigma thought his hands might shake more, might become clammy, but when the programmer started to touch and explore his hand, all he felt was a growing sense of stimulation. His breath picked up a little, his skin tingled from the soft touches. He watched as the other lifted his hand and put it on his cheek, feeling a heat brush over his own cheeks. "It's... easier to be sexually blunt when there's a computer screen separating us," he said matter of fact, moving his hand just a bit against the man's cheek, rubbing it. He brushed his thumb along one of those sharp cheekbones, still staring down down at his lips as the other's eyes remained closed. Swallowing thickly, he scooted closer and pressed his mouth over Tal's gently, not wanting to scare him. Sigma's lips were soft, but the programmer had amazing lips. Their mouths just glided over one another, sharing a breath, inhaling each other's exhale. Sigma tasted like coffee and vanilla.

He brought his hand away slowly, leaning his head back but not scooting back to his own seat on the bench. He remained close, eyes searching the man's face. "They're as soft as they look."

 

...

 

Tal gave a small hum of agreement when Sigma pointed out how easy it had been to flirt when they were anonymous. Now it was all hesitance and care, and Sigma had to deal with the quiet Tal instead of the witty Nacht, but Tal didn't mind the change. The one thing that hadn't changed were those hands and those eyes. Tal was content to be close to the man who bore them so well, even if their conversations lost their wit.

Tal loved the sensation of Sigma's thumb on his cheek, of this simple connection that meant so much to the programmer who had never made such connections before.

Suddenly, another new experience alighted upon Tal, caressing his lips in such a way as to make his head flutter like the flickering lights on his work instruments. He parted his lips to meet the gentle kiss, following the lead of the other and letting his soft lips brush against Sigma's until the hacker chose to pull away. When Tal opened his eyes, Sigma was closer than ever. The he could taste vanilla and coffee on his lips, much different from the mint and herbal tea Tal had partaken in that morning. He could still feeling their breaths mingling, their body heat mixing... "Is this our Pas de Deux?" He whispered softly, his amber eyes drinking in those beautiful blues before closing again to allow for another kiss.

Tal didn't know what he was doing, but he soon learned that kissing is not knowledge based, but instinct. His lips knew where to go because they knew that the friction felt good, that the interaction would be a reward in itself if they continued to move and seek more friction. Tal got lost in the taste and the sensations, his heart rate picking up to an alarming rate despite the slow and steady nature of his pursuit.

Suddenly a ring. And another. Tal pulled back with a soft gasp, feeling disoriented as the noise practically smacked away against his skull. What was the noise? It sounded like...

"M-my work phone." Tal hurriedly pulled the phone from his pocket and stood, glancing over to Sigma as he answered. "Hello... Yes, I am aware. What time? ...That is unexpectedly early... Yes, I am. Alright... Alright I will. See you soon. Good bye."

Tal's work life was calling. It felt so strange to get off of the phone with his boss after having a conversation about the man sitting only a few feet away from him. "I... I am sorry. I have to go."

 

...

 

As much of a looker as Sigma was, he hadn't had very many opportunities to engage in kissing. His confidence knew no bounds on the computer, but here, exposed, out in the open, he was a floundering teenager. It felt...nice, though, to experiment. The kissing was exploratory, sweet. But a quick chirping ringtone ruined the whole thing, cut its life short.

Sigma touched his lips, looking down at his lap as he listened to Tal's side of the conversation. Yeah, in case things hadn't gone well here, he had set up an attack to happen back at the base. "It's okay," he said quietly, standing up from the bench and pulling his hood and scarf up, leaving only his eyes exposed again as he turned to look at Tal. "Have fun with the mess on your servers. I'm sure we'll be... speaking again. Real soon." He reached out again, pressing a fingertip to the programmer's lips before turning and hurriedly walking off into the woods.

 

...

 

Tal watched Sigma bundle up once more, the programmer holding still again to allow the hacker to touch his lips once last time. Tal took in those sky blues for as long as he could, but soon Sigma turned away and left.

Tal stood there for a long while, touching his lips and quietly reviewing the events in his mind. He knew he shouldn't be so happy. He should be scared. He should be guilty. But even as he returned to work and spent the day undoing Sigma's horrendous mess, Tal still felt light as a feather. To Tal, this wasn't a cyberattack. To him it was a love letter. He unraveled all of Sigma's work with care and appreciation, enjoying every little piece of the programming that reminded Tal of that kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tal was silent for a few days after their meeting, having been busy with all of the damage control from the cyberattack, as well as building new systems from scratch to try to prevent another attack in the future. Finally a video message appeared on Sigma'a computer one day. It was just Nacht's mouth again. "Mm, you certainly know how to keep a man busy," those lips murmured before the video ended.

 

Sigma smiled at the screen as he received that message finally. It had been a while since he heard from the programmer. It was good to know his attack hadn't been taken so lightly. He had spent the silent days working on rerouting his whole system, making his signals more anonymous than ever. He hadn't been caught yet, and he certainly wasn't going to let his developing crush on the programmer make him lazy. He was almost at a breakthrough with finding the programmer's home computer though, so that was exciting.

Sigma sent a picture message the next day, his hand resting on his mouse and another on the keyboard.

> Σ
> 
> _I find it extremely satisfying to... wear out my men._

 

Tal was at work when he received the message. He waited until lunch break to reply.

> Nacht
> 
> _Your men? Just how many tired programmers do you have on your leash?_

 

> Σ 
> 
> _None, but now that you say that, the mental image of a leash around your slender neck is very... appealing._

 

Tal gave a soft gasp, feeling his cheeks heat up. He touched his fingers to his neck, feeling flattered and flustered all at once. Sigma thought Tal's neck was slender?

 

A photo of Tal's neck arrived first, with the man's angled jaw turned to the side to expose more skin.

> Nacht
> 
> _Indeed? I believe I would enjoy feeling you put it on. Your hands are ever so gentle._

 

Sigma knew his face must be bright red. How was his computer screen not fogging up from the heat? The picture was saved in a special folder he had been compiling about the programmer. He wanted to do something special with that picture, something that was a real attention grabber.

There wasn't a response for the rest of the day, but when Tal would get home and get on his personal computer, there would be an icon on his desk, the Greek letter Sigma being the picture. It was a video file. When Tal would open it, it was a video of the picture the programmer sent of his neck, the shot close as the lower half of Sigma's face came into view. His tongue slipped out and he dragged it from collarbone to jaw slowly, his breath fogging up the screen before the video faded to one line of text. "I can be gentle with other body parts as well."

 

Tal was slightly disappointed that he hadn't received an immediate reply after sending such a scandalous picture (well, scandalous by his standards). But when he got home and settled down to play around on his computer after his post-dinner run, he found a new file on his desktop with a Σ icon.

He froze. This was his home computer. How did Sigma even find it? Tal never spoke to the man from here, because even his flirtation had been something that he categorized with the rest of work. Now Sigma was in his personal life. How far had he dug? What did he know? Tal felt more exposed than ever, even naked, now that his anonymous covering had been worked away.

Then he opened the file. He gasped as he watched Sigma's tongue glide so lewdly up the image of Tal's neck, his cheeks blazing as heat shot straight down to his groin. He had always ignored his erections. Always. Until he'd met Sigma, he'd assumed himself to be asexual because of how little investment he had in the idea of having sex with someone, or of even touching himself when his hormones betrayed him by trying to turn his shaft into a primal distraction. But now the desire was clearly there, and Tal didn't know what to do with it. He pulled out his phone, shaking fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

> To: Σ
> 
> From: Nacht
> 
> **Call me**

 

The call was immediate, but there was no greeting. Just Sigma's heavy breath, a slight shake to it. He had been sitting in his chair at his desk with his pants and underwear pushed down for a while, his hand working himself up excruciatingly slow. He felt like he had been hard for two hours. Sigma was in the programmer's life now, that much was certain. He knew his phone number and his personal computer. The invasion had come swift and suddenly, but he liked the idea that the danger might turn the programmer on.

There was the barest mic pick up of Sigma's slick had moving slowly up and down his length under the noise of his breathing. He finally managed to speak. "You have a beautiful neck."

 

...

 

Tal didn't speak right away, his ragged breathing softly working its way to Sigma's phone. He listened to the sounds, trying to discern between each and form a mental image in his mind. He thought he heard something slick but he didn't quite understand what it was. He was not familiar with the sounds of sex.

Suddenly the phone delivered a compliment to Tal's ear. The programmer let out a ragged exhale, shivering as he felt a new wave of heat travel down to his demanding erection. Hesitantly he reached down, cupping his hand over his groin and giving a gentle rub. H-how should he do this? He knew how people normally did this, in theory. But he didn't really want to just sit in his chair and beat off. The idea wasn't appealing.

Tal suddenly stood, moving away from his desk and walking to the bedroom where he put the phone on speaker and set it on his nightstand. There was a rustle of cloth as he pulled off his shirt, followed by the clink of his belt and the zip of his pants. He pulled them off and left them on the ground, reaching down to give himself a rub through his underwear and giving a small gasp. Yes. Yes, this was nice. If he could just... Ah, yes. The pillow.

Tal got onto his bed, grabbing his biggest pillow and straddling it, resting his cheek on the mattress as he settled his hips down onto the fluffy mass. "Ah," he whispered softly, finally content with his method of stimulation. His arms were curled under himself and his lust-distracted eyes were on the phone. "...What else would your gentle hands like to t-touch?"

 

...

 

Sigma used his headset so his hands were free, his head tilting back against the cushion of the leather seat as he listened to the man move around. He could picture what he was up to, the mental images making him throb in his hand. "Everything," he whispered, voice rough from arousal. His thighs were trembling as he moved his hand a bit faster, the noise probably becoming a bit more obvious now. He breathed in deep, the barest moan escaping his throat. "I want to... follow those hands to your arms. Touch your..ahh...shoulders. Your neck is for... my lips. My hands can have your body," he breathes out, shifting in his seat and edging himself some more, slowing his hand to let the orgasm sensation fade away a bit.

 

...

 

Tal awaited an answer, his cloth-covered hips giving the first grind when Sigma first spoke. The word made him shiver. He began to pant as his hips rubbed his eager erection into the pillow, his ears picking up that wet noise again and his cheeks flushing anew when he realized what it was. Sigma's voice was decadent. The man sounded so incredibly erotic in that state, and Tal imagined that Sigma was right by his side, watching the programmer debauch his pillow while the other stroked himself.

Ahhhh, that voice! That description! Tal could picture it. He could picture that strong jaw tucked away under his own to sprinkle kisses over his neck with those gentle, careful lips. Tal felt wet. This was new. His shaft was making a mess of his underwear and slickening the grind. He pressed harder against the pillow, giving a small whimper as his body moved through a process that he'd never thought he'd want to feel.

"Y-yes... They can. They can t-touch my chest... my hips... T-They can... spread my legs... and teach me how to- ...Ahhhh~" Tal lost the rest of his words as his eyes rolled closed and his hips picked up their pace. His noises were halting, a little inexperienced and confused, but also eager. He wanted to keep this up. He wanted to keep thinking about Sigma's gorgeous hands and he so wanted to let those fingers roam.

 

...

 

He could hear the shift of material as the programmer moved around. He must be grinding on something. A bedspread bunched up? A pillow? His hand sped up again, eyes pinching tightly as his breath pitched higher. "Program you to-" His breath caught in his throat as another wave of orgasm crept in, Sigma squeezing his hand around the base to stem it. Not yet, just a bit longer. He couldn't get enough of the man's noises. He hung his head forward, blurry eyes staring down at his hand as he stroked himself, picking up the pace again. "I want m-my lips to... follow my hands. I'll t-touch you and-- /haa/, kiss you..." A soft strangled moan broke free, pressing his head back against the chair again. "..everywhere," he managed to whisper before that powerful orgasm hit him like a truck. His breathing got louder, each exhale turning into a moan as he shifted and bucked in his seat, against his hand, cursing under his breath as he throbbed and came all over his lap, a drawn out moan creeping low from his throat, stroking until he was too sensitive to even have his hand around it.

 

...

 

Tal reached down, grasping the pillow tightly with one hand and rocking into it with abandon. He wanted to feel that thing that everyone but him had felt. He wanted Sigma to help him reach the edge. He wanted to orgasm.

He gasped as Sigma's were interrupted by a sudden change in tone. That must be it, that must be the end. A wave suddenly hit Tal. It felt like it came out of nowhere, but if he'd been more experienced he would have felt it building up. He turned his face into the mattress, crying out into the material and digging his fingers into the comforter as he bucked and twitched and shivered into the pillow, panting and moaning in time with Sigma. Then a feeling of bliss hit him and he dissolved into soft, content whimpers, growing quieter and less frequent until they died away completely.

Tal was silent for a moment, his sensation of bliss quietly slipping into a feeling of... being lost. He didn't know what to do next. He wanted to reach out for Sigma and be close to him, but he just had himself, his ruined underwear, and an abused pillow.

"And after. What... would you want to do to me after?" he asked quietly, searching for some sort of comfortable conclusion for everything he had just experienced.

 

...

 

Sigma felt himself tingling all over, listening to the programmer come down from the high of orgasm. It had sounded so intense. A first for him?

When the question came, Sigma smiled softly, breathing out slowly to gather himself. "Then we clean up and hold each other, falling asleep among the bliss," he said quietly, reassuringly, voice returning to normal now that the orgasm had come and gone.

 

...

 

Tal smiled against the mattress at that description, humming contentedly amidst his cloud of comfy fatigue. Sigma's voice was back to its usual tone and it was comforting, like a blanket. "Yes... That sounds pleasant," he replied, his voice soft with approaching sleep. He wasn't going to like waking up in his mess in the morning, but for now he was so exhausted from using all of the bodily functions that he'd never used before. "I would kiss your lips goodnight... they taste of coffee and vanilla... and I would hold you close. Your hands are so... so perfectly cool..." And with that, he drifted off to dream about laying comfortably in the hacker's strong arms.

 

...

 

Sigma doesn't hang up until he hears the deeper tones of the programmer's breath, signaling his sleep. With that, he slips his headphones off and moves to the bathroom to clean up. If this had been intense over the phone, he couldn't imagine what it might be like in person. He did have the man's home address, after all.


End file.
